User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 4--"PANDER-" um no, "Pandas"
Go view the vid if you haven't already! PANDERING ABOARD WHOOT WHOOT START THE PANDERING Today, fellow oddballs, I will be fact-checking with "Panda Power Up!", an episode of Wild Kratts which focuses solely on pandas. I will also be using Wikipedia because I've only seen a few minutes of Panda Power Up and not the whole thing. So let's go! --'SCREW FERALFRONT, TELEPATHY IS A REAL THING' --"So today is December 8th, it's the official Pretend to Be a Time Traveler Day. Seriously, look it up." (*mad typing ensues*) WAIT WHOA HI UM IT'S LEGIT AND IT EXISTS BOIS AND GRLS WOW It was created in 2007 by an online community called Koala Wallop. To gain the full effect of the day, you have to get a few friends and roleplay being a time traveler. ...Um, no, I'll stick to FeralFront and its free time-traveling power that can be applied to fantasy characters, thank you. --"If I were a real time traveler, I'd want to time-travel back to today, that way I'd be the best LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS at being a time traveler, because I wouldn't be pretending. I'd really be one!" I can't make sense of that... --"Except, I cannot run into myself, I'd be really sure of that. Cause y'know, if I did...timetastrophe!" IT'S LIKE THE CALLBACK WE NEVER Fno oddKING WANTED --Again, MATHS, NEXT --On the subject of that, if I enable AdBlock, will these go away? No? Dang it. --"So today, we are talking about PANDAS!" *cue Coach O "Bam!" at panda pic* --"Confession: pandas have nothing to do with Odd Squad." Sophie, hollering from the back in a Southern accent as I watch this: "NO, BUT PANDERIN' DOES, DARLIN'!" --"But, like my friend Amanda says, not everything has to be about Odd Squad." THASSIT THASS ALL I HAVE AN EVIL TWIN WHO DOESN'T LIKE OBSESSING OVER OS AND LETTING IT TAKE OVER HER LIFE SOMETIMES GET SET TO GET WRECKED i have a problem --"Otis and I were on a case in Hong Kong, and we finished early." Wait, hold on, back up, cases have time limits now? They didn't report back to the office ASAP to inform Ms. O so that way she wouldn't have to file an MIA report? Or did Olympia and Otis get permission from Ms. O? So many questions! --(*Olympia's face gets closer to the camera*) (*screams*) "What is the deal with him and ducks?" (*SCREAMS EVEN LOUDER IT BREAKS ALL THE GLASS LIKE IT'S BLOODY MURDER UP IN THIS PLACE*) I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS I''' '''I NO WRONG SCRE- *closes laptop* nope nope screw this i'm fno oddcking out i can't go on but i CAN and i WILL dang it --"They are the only animals in the universe that aren't black and white!" This is wrong. Luckily, Olympia corrected it. --"They're not the only black and white animals, actually..." IF THAT'S A RACE JAB I S2G --Actually, no, they don't really do that. They're usually docile but attack humans out of irritation, and females don't really prefer other females on their territory. So nice shot, Olympia. --Baby pandas are indeed as long as a stick of butter! --"They're really lazy, all they do is sit there and eat bamboo. But they get away with it, because they're so CUUUU-" *explosion* --This has turned from OddTube to Vacation Tips with Olympia. --(*canned cheers for Ohlm*) --See, Cheyenne loves Ohlm. "I like Ohlm, see? He's got so much development, and he's an idiot, but he's the somewhat-relatable, laughable one." --Unhealthy obsession with pans. *ding* --Wait, he's still with Orchid? I'd have thunk she'd filed a restraining order by now, just because that's the way she is. I find it funny, though, that we've never seen those two together since OINFO. --Google hated me when I tried to look up getting pans in Hong Kong. It yelled at me. --Olympia just talks like she doesn't want talk about it but has to anyway because it would be rude if she dissed him XD --"At the end of the video": talk for, "That's the most unimportant piece of crud I've ever heard." --Wait, why are we playing strangely-familiar sad music?! Also, I can immediately tell, some of these are Photoshopped. --'WHOA WHAT IS THAT TURTLE-LOOKIN' THING TO THE LEFT OF HIM IN THAT SECOND PIC AAAAA' --"THOSE PANS NEED CASCADE, DIMWIT!" ~ Jessica, in the back of me --You have to wonder where Orchid is all this time though. --Actually, there is a legit pan door. Remember "Robert Plant"? Olive cut through that room and used some of its pans as weapons to keep the plant back. So nice callout/callback! --"It's more than that." Could Ohlm have a love of cooking if he loves pans ''that''much? --Olympia says the closing motto twice. *ding* ---- Well, that's all! This episode was definitely better than the last one, for sure. Didn't have pandering info but now I know why there's a panda in OddTube's mascots...or is that one reason?! *ILLUMINATI MUSIC* Overall, I enjoyed it, especially Ohlm's cameo and his weird-as-all-heck love of pans. There's also a pan pong game you guys should check out; not sure if it's in reference to the table sport or the first arcade video game. See you all next Thursday, keep on keepin' odd! Category:Blog posts